


Guide to Friendly Original Characters

by Omi_Smith



Series: Guides to OCs and Lore [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Smith/pseuds/Omi_Smith
Summary: A general guide for original characters that are friendly with Zippo & co.
Series: Guides to OCs and Lore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027326
Comments: 12
Kudos: 1





	1. Crizant of the Anáptaw Clan

## ♂ Charizard: Crizant of the Anáptaw Clan

**Appearances** : Co-Competitors:

  * Enter! A Killer in a Half-Shell
  * Vigilant Night (Mentioned)



* * *

**Name** : “Golden Flower of the Kindle Clan” | Crizant (old Greek for “golden flower”, pronounced like “crescent”; named in honor of Flower from Bambi, whom Criz shares aspects of personality with); Anáptaw is Greek for fire, kindle, light. (Actual spelling changed a little to reflect pronunciation)

**Age** : Roughly Zippo’s age

**Physical** : on the small size for his species; He makes up for the size with his speed, though. Purple starbursts in his eyes.

**Location** : NA

**Nature (Stats/Flavors) / Characteristic (Highest IV)** : Bashful (Neutral) / Likes to run (Speed @ 30)

* * *

**Personality** : Very bashful; a little anxious; easily flustered and startled; typically doesn't speak unless spoken to simply because he prefers to listen and because he rarely knows what to say, always blushing and stuttering when the attention shifts to him. Oblivious, not typically paying attention to the world around him; this makes him extremely easy to startle as well as makes it really easy for dangerous things/accidents/bad injuries to happen to him. This obliviousness, coupled with the hint of naivety he has, makes it seem like he lacks intelligence. He is actually pretty smart (specifically book-smart) and resourceful.

When angered, he deals out a swift, violent retaliation (stopping right before the attack hits or redirecting it to an inanimate object; he never follows through to actually bring harm to the person of his ire) and holds a solid passive-aggressive grudge against whomever it was that angered him. The exception to this happens when Criz’s or Venn’s honor has slighted, which Criz will demand a duel in response to. He doesn’t get traditionally angry, or anything. Only extremely serious, which is extremely unsettling and forbidding for all witnesses around.

He is claustrophobic, as is typical for Flying types. He is also afraid of the unknown, such as extremely dark rooms, strange new places, or strangers. Strangers, especially, make him anxious. He will either hide in another room or quietly and unobtrusively stand behind Venn or someone he knows very well when confronted with a stranger.

**Quirks** : He can only sleep when rocking; thus, he sleeps in a hammock and the blankets always fall off of him. Ever since they moved in together, Venn's sleeping cycle split into two 4 hour segments cuz he got into the habit of waking up in the middle of the night to go put the blanket back on Criz. He never mentions it, so Criz doesn't know about it. 

Criz doesn't understand most innuendos (leaving him lost, trying to figure it out, when the conversation keeps going); not because he's a prude, he just doesn't understand it. When startled, he makes a sound resembling an “eek” which he is embarrassed about and gets very flustered over. Venn LOVES the sound and frequently scares the crap out of the Char, despite getting "hit" afterward (the Char can only manage to swat repeatedly at him like a disgruntled kitten).

When flustered, he hides behind his wing to try to get the blush to go down. When embarrassed, he hides under both wings and Venn usually has to either "talk him back out" or tries to sneak under to join him (if Criz is still standing up). Otherwise, he tries to pry the wings apart while Criz yells insults and curses at him "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU’RE DOING THIS!!! YOU­— YOU BRUTISH DULLARD!! LEAVE ME ALLLOOONNNNEEEE! NOOOOOOO!" When worked up and in a place he feels safe and comfortable in, he tends to get dramatic.

They've also both kept every single present they've ever received from each other, despite Venn's first few gifts to Criz being little more than twigs bound together to make some sort of strange statue (Criz never asked what they were, not wanting to hurt Venn's feelings. Criz treasured them all the same). Criz, quite a bit more practical, would save up his allowance to get Venn specialized, scented shampoos and soaps and other essentials (he insisted that the Char family only get him the basic, cheapest generic stuff). Venn still has the empty bottles, now filled with colored water and arranged on a cylindrical shelving unit that has lights shining out from the center, making a rather large multicolored lamp. It’s impractical and takes up a lot of space, but he loves it.

**Values** : The happiness of those he cares for (would do whatever he can think of in order to make them happy. He doesn’t deliberately place himself in harm’s way to do this, but neither does he fully consider the consequences of his actions. This has landed him in dangerous trouble many times, which he either escaped by sheer dumb luck or because Venn finds him in time.)

Also values honor, as per his culture, and has been known to start duels when he or Venn has been slighted (most verbal insults and such do not count in this regard; physical insults and such do).

* * *

**Abilities** : Criz does not own either mega stone.

  * **Blaze** : When a Pokémon with Blaze uses a Fire-type move, the move's power will be increased by 50% if the user has less than or equal to ⅓ of its maximum HP remaining. Instead of boosting Fire-type moves' power, Blaze now technically boosts the Pokémon's Attack or Special Attack by 50% during damage calculation if a Fire-type move is being used, resulting in effectively the same effect. [Pokémon Mystery Dungeon]: In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, Blaze will deal double the damage if the Pokémon using it is below 25% of its HP. [Pokémon Conquest]: In Pokémon Conquest, Blaze will increase the user's Attack if the Pokémon using it is below ⅓ of its HP. {*Canon Pokémon Info; Bulbapedia}



**Battle Tactics** : High Speed, Special Attack; Low HP, Defense, Attack | Valley teachings don’t forbid battling for profit so long as any opponents are up to par (basically, they should never fight someone who is significantly weaker than them). However, Criz himself is usually a pacifist, battling for life or honor. He makes exceptions for Competitions in order to help provide for the Shelter. When Criz battles he usually stays a little away, waiting for opportunities to swoop in for Special Attacks, or rarely a regular Attack. His speed allows him to dart gracefully around his opponents.

**Alliance** : To Venn, to his family, and to Charicific Valley

**Job** : Competitor

**Family** :

  * [ **Biological** ]: Anáptaw Clan, Mother, and Father (Charizards); one older sister (Charizard); one younger sister (Charmeleon)
  * [ **Custom** ]: As a Charizard of Charicific Valley, he views all other Charizards as kinsmen, usually calling them Brother or Sister; Zippo is his closest Brother
  * [ **Chosen** ]: Venn (Brother); the Shelter Kids



**Friends** : To be added

**Enemies** : To be added

* * *

**History** :

[ **Child** ]: He lived in a low-middle class household. Criz’s family, probably because they are Chars, are supportive of each other, no matter what. He was born premature and so his parents never put him down for the first year or so of his life and always rocked him to sleep (this is why he has to rock himself in order to sleep). He’s also known Zippo since they were kids, by virtue of Charicific Valley. Being roughly the same age, they entered training at the same time and thus were a part of the same cohort of apprentices, the members of whom tend to have a stronger sibling bond than they have with other Chars due to the sheer amount of time, training, and trials they endure together. This is especially true for Zippo and Criz since they often partnered up together, having come from roughly the same area on the mainland. 

[ **Adolescent** ]: Venn and Criz were best friends in the school, neither of them popular but neither of them outcasts either. They had several other friends as well. Then summer rolled around and suddenly (to Venn) his friend just vanished. Worried, he tracked the family of Chars until they eventually took flight, carrying away Criz and his two siblings (Criz is the middle child). Venn tried to follow. He returned to the spot they flew off from and camped out there for the rest of the summer, waiting for their return, (he was pretty sure that Criz would have told them if they were moving away and he knew that they didn't pack anything besides clothes.) Being so far from town, though, Venn ended up barely eating enough to survive. The Chars returned and found him passed out. Recognizing and terrified for his friend, Criz convinced his parents to take Venn home with them. They housed him for a week or so before he moved back out into the streets, uncomfortable with the presence of Criz’s parents and older sibling despite knowing that they are nothing like his. Criz’s parents’ suspect something is not quite right with Venn's living situation but don't wish to pry. They feed him and laundry his clothes when he shows up and they hire him to do all sorts of chores for them (with which Criz always helped with), paying him in cash when they can afford it but otherwise paying in food, laundry, and bathroom products like toothpaste, shampoo, etc. So Venn ends up a sorta-grounds keeper for them and house sits when they migrate to the Char Valley. That's how Venn and Criz end up as brothers.

As a "pure" char (both parents are chars), the process of evolution wasn't painful, but Zippo evolved before him and he heard how painful it was for him, so Criz developed evolution anxiety and sobbed all over Venn every time he did, making Venn absolutely terrified for him and making Venn cry as well even as he tried to soothe Criz. Afterward, while he's still sniffling, he confides that "it wasn't that bad" but Venn is still scared and babies him for a few days until he decides Criz has recovered

[ **Adult** ]: Despite his passive nature, Criz is Venn's right-hand man and helps manage Venn’s shelter for misfits, orphans, and runaways ranging from kids and teens to fellow adults (Venn is the eldest). He keeps track of their resources and is responsible for distributing them from most need to least. He also takes care of all paperwork for any of the members and helps to come up with home-schooling plans for the children/get the children in school. The apartment complex that Venn bought is rundown, ratty, and always needs a thousand repairs, it seems, so Criz also finds out how to repair what he can, usually welding odd bits of metal together and hoping it works. It is also in a bad neighborhood, so the Competitors of the family stay on the first couple of floors, and alternate entrances, like fire escapes, are booby-trapped for people trying to come up them. Criz himself has a room in the back corner of the first floor, as Venn refused to have him on the street side of the complex. Criz sees the Shelter kids as either similar to cousins or nephews and nieces.

Some people classify them as a fight club. Criz dislikes the comparison, despite how similar they are. He thinks it is an insult to the familial feel of the home. While their family is expected to be law-abiding, in situations where someone does break the law and it is not a felony, Venn takes the blame and suffers the consequences; otherwise, he lets the ‘outsiders’ deal with the true perpetrator. Criz created the Shelter’s set of rules and consequences that Venn enforces on them after Venn takes the outsider’s punishment, but it is Criz that makes them dearly regret it, due to the combination of his passive-aggressiveness and his authority over the resources of the Shelter. Criz, as a Charizard, sees any law-breaking as a severe betrayal, as their actions bring harm to the “Head of their House”, which is one of the most shameful betrayals within Charicific culture. Since he cannot enforce his culture’s standards on the Shelter kids, he takes an alternate route: punish them until their lesson is fully learned and remembered. He does this by restricting resources, denying luxury items, and giving them the worst chore assignments in the Shelter. This lasts until the offender comes to him and fully explains what had happened, why they thought it was a good idea, why they now know it wasn’t a good idea, what they’ll do differently next time, and what they’ll do to make sure they don’t break any more laws. Only then will Criz forgive them.

Criz likes to wear Venn’s clothes, especially his hat. He thinks it’s funny how much larger Venn is than him and likes how cozy and safe wearing Venn’s clothes makes him feel. Unfortunately, his horns are in the way, so Venn’s hat slips down on his face a bit, or otherwise gets hooked or squished between his horns and accidentally pops holes in it, making it impractical to wear. Despite knowing it’s a little immature, he gets a little teary-eyed about it sometimes. Venn plans to save up some cash to get Criz a hat like his, except with horn slots so he can wear it properly and with a Mega Venusaur flower print on it to make it extra special.

* * *

**View of Self** : He doesn’t think of himself often enough to have any particular opinion. “I am who I am” kind of guy. He does what he can to the full extent that he can and knows that it is all he can offer. It doesn’t occur to him that he should beat himself up emotionally for not being able to do more. This being said, he usually overestimates himself or fails to realize the extent of the consequences of his actions, thereby bringing harm to himself and resulting in much heartache and grief for the ones that care for him. He does regret when this happens and promises to try to not do it again, but even then he doesn’t beat himself up over it, since it can’t change the past and is therefore pointless.

**View of Family** :

  * [ **Biological** ]: Criz loves his family with all his heart and tries his best to help them out financially with any amount of money he makes on the side. He is closest to his mother.



  * [ **Custom** ]: Criz respects all Chars and helps them out if they need it and if he can, and vice versa. Of all non-blood-related Chars, he is closest to Zippo as Zippo was his Valley partner during training. They consider each other brothers, though neither fall into either older or younger roles. They have each other’s backs in combat situations, no questions asked and regardless of any rules/regulations around the battle (except for Valley-dictated ones). Zippo would be giving Criz money whenever Criz needed it but doing so is very insulting to do when it is unasked for, usually mandating a duel in order to restore honor and/or make amends. Criz himself would never ask for such a thing from Zippo, despite knowing that Zippo is financially stable and well off, since doing so makes Criz feel as if he’s using Zippo for his money, which in-of-itself is very shameful for a Charizard to do, usually resulting in the reputation of the offender being ruined among all Chars and being ostracized. While Criz knows Zippo wouldn’t do this to him, Criz simply doesn’t want such a debt to taint their relationship. As neither Zippo nor Criz are keen on the idea of dueling each other, Zippo only sends a moderate amount of cash or care packages on Criz’s birthday. Rarely seeing each other outside the Valley, they tend to run into each other during Competitions. They have yet to fight one another in such a situation, though. If they ever do, they will follow Valley regulations, which legally trump Competition rules and regulations.



  * [ **Venn** ]: Criz adores and idealizes Venn. Criz believes in everything Venn says and does. Criz acknowledges that there are things that Venn can’t do, though he is not fully certain (“I don’t think he can... maybe he could, though. He can do anything, really, if he puts his mind to it. He’s REALLY smart like that. So maybe he could! YEAH! He totally can!) Even when Venn proves he can’t do something, Criz is never disappointed in him. Instead, he is amazed Venn was brave enough to try to do something that was so impossible (It had to be pretty impossible if Venn couldn’t do it, after all). 
  * When Venn is scared (usually in response to someone, like Criz, being in danger), Criz tends to puff up and be Venn’s bravery (Criz thinks of all the brave things Venn has done in order to ‘gather Venn’s bravery’ within himself before something like this happens: “Don’t worry. I’ve got this!” “CRIZ! NO! NO, YOU DON’T ‘GOT THIS!’ GET BEHIND ME!” at which point Criz believes he has successfully transferred and restored Venn’s bravery to him.)
  * Venn is also the only other Pokémon whose honor Criz will fight for.



  * [ **Chosen** ]: He likes them and will defend them if necessary. He loves making them smile and rejoice in what they have instead of focusing on what they don’t. He likes seeing them succeed as well and tries to help and teach them when possible, like when something in the Shelter breaks or with schoolwork/paperwork. It had taken him a long while to become used to the Shelter kids and will hide from any new additions until it is no longer possible or if they somehow bridge a connection to him, such as a mutual interest in a book or show.



**View of Friends** : TBA

**View of Enemies** : TBA


	2. Venn

## ♂ Venusaur: Venn

**Appearances** : Co-Competitors:

  * Enter! A Killer in a Half-Shell 
  * Vigilant Night (Mentioned)



* * *

**Name** : nothing special, an abbreviation of species name; got rid of his last name when he disowned his family

**Age** : Adult, a little older than Zippo and Criz

**Physical** : Wavy hair, “shaggy” length, freckles, large scar over left eye, scar down the right side of his mouth, chiseled jaw and muscles, on the thin side for his species

**Location** : NA

**Nature (Stats/Flavors) / Characteristic (Highest IV)** : Careful (+Special Defense, -Special Attack; +Bitter, -Dry) / Likes to relax (HP @ 29)

* * *

**Personality** : Guardian type, Delinquent type, Mother Hen type (moderate) | Venn has long since thrown social expectations out the window and will grieve and cry and scream when he wants to.

  * **Guardian** : a person who will protect and fight for those under their protection, even at the cost of their own life
  * **Delinquent** : a person who will accomplish their goals without regard to laws or whether or not it is considered criminal; disregards consequences; still has morals and usually doesn’t consider felonies such as murder to be acceptable
  * **Mother Hen** : worries and frets over the injuries of friends, family, and/or allies, oftentimes going overboard in nursing them back to health



**Quirks** : Ever since they moved in together, Venn's sleeping cycle split into two 4 hour segments because he got into the habit of waking up in the middle of the night to go put the blanket back on Criz. He never mentions it, so Criz doesn't know about it.

They've also both kept every single present they've ever received from each other, despite Venn's first few gifts to Criz being little more than twigs bound together to make some sort of strange statue (Criz never asked what they were, not wanting to hurt Venn's feelings. Criz treasured them all the same). Criz, quite a bit more practical, would save up his allowance to get Venn specialized, scented shampoos and soaps and other essentials (he insisted that the Char family only get him the basic, cheapest generic stuff). Venn still has the empty bottles, now filled with colored water and arranged on a cylindrical shelving unit that has lights shining out from the center, making a rather large multicolored lamp. It’s impractical and takes up a lot of space, but he loves it

**Values** : He prioritizes the health and safety of his chosen family and friends. He worries and fears when there is a threat so his plans tend to be to run over fight; he will have the back of his chosen family and help them cover any mistakes they’ve made even as he lectures them.

* * *

**Abilities** : Venn does not have a mega stone.

  * **Overgrow** : When a Pokémon with Overgrow uses a Grass-type move, the move's power will be increased by 50% if the user has less than or equal to ⅓ of its maximum HP remaining. Instead of boosting Grass-type moves' power, Overgrow now technically boosts the Pokémon's Attack or Special Attack by 50% during damage calculation if a Grass-type move is being used, resulting in effectively the same effect. [Pokémon Mystery Dungeon]: In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, Overgrow will deal double the damage if the Pokémon using it is below 25% of its HP. [Pokémon Conquest]: In Pokémon Conquest, Overgrow will increase the user's Attack if the Pokémon using it is below ⅓ of its HP. {*Canon Pokémon Info; Bulbapedia}



**Battle Tactics** : High HP, Special Attack, Special Defense; Low Speed | Street brawler, no professional training; Hates dirty fighters and fighters that brutally take advantage of weaknesses (he believes it to be unbearably cruel and unfair); Avoids battles when at all possible, due to childhood and the strain on resources (If it can't cripple or kill you, ignore it, is how Venn thinks of it. However when Criz starts duels, Venn actually fights more than Criz, as Venn usually beats the crap out of any flunkies the offender has so they can't gang up on Criz.)

**Alliance** : To himself and his chosen family

**Job** : Competitor

**Family** :

  * [ **Biological** ]: Estranged; Younger sister (deceased) was most dear.
  * [ **Chosen** ]: Criz (Brother); the Shelter Kids



**Friends** : TBA

**Enemies** : TBA

* * *

**History** :

[ **Child** ]: Low-middle class; Venn's family is dog-eat-dog, you're on your own, manipulative, etc. Venn is the second youngest and had tried to protect his little sister from their older siblings and parents, but she died of starvation and infection. She got buried in the backyard. 

[ **Adolescent** ]: After her 'funeral', which Venn did on his own, Venn ran away to live on the streets (roughly age 14ish). He still attended school, bathing and doing laundry in the public showers by the local lake (a tourist attraction big enough to warrant the rinsing station, like at a beach), scraping together money for food by odd jobs and being a bus-boy for a small-time dine and bar. And no one at the school could tell that he was now homeless and he never let anyone know. He and Criz were best friends in the school, neither of them popular but neither of them outcasts either. They had several other friends as well.

Then summer rolled around and suddenly (to Venn) his friend just vanished. Worried, he tracked the family of Chars until they eventually took flight, carrying away Criz and his two siblings (Criz is the middle child). Venn tried to follow. He returned to the spot they flew off from and camped out there for the rest of the summer, waiting for their return, (he was pretty sure that Criz would have told them if they were moving away and he knew that they didn't pack anything besides clothes.) Being so far from town, though, Venn ended up barely eating enough to survive. The Chars returned and found him passed out. Recognizing and terrified for his friend, Criz convinced his parents to take Venn home with them. They housed him for a week or so before he moved back out into the streets, uncomfortable with the presence of Criz’s parents and older sibling despite knowing that they are nothing like his. Criz’s parents’ suspect something is not quite right with Venn's living situation but don't wish to pry. They feed him and laundry his clothes when he shows up and they hire him to do all sorts of chores for them (with which Criz always helped with), paying him in cash when they can afford it but otherwise paying in food, laundry, and bathroom products like toothpaste, shampoo, etc. So Venn ends up a sorta-grounds keeper for them and house sits when they migrate to the Char Valley. That's how Venn and Criz end up as brothers.

[ **Adult** ]: Venn is now the leader of a group of misfits, orphans, and runaways ranging from kids and teens to fellow adults. They are similar to a gang family (not a “force of organized crime” kind of way; the “extremely loyal to one another and have each other’s backs” way). He runs an unofficial shelter out of a rundown apartment complex for their sake, doing his best to pool everyone’s cash and resources to be available to the entire family. He is also head of the people in the family that takes care of obtaining necessities, delegating who will work what job, what everyone is expected to bring back, and making sure those he chooses to be obtainers are up to the job. Venn is also the guardian of this family, taking all the punishment from whatever trouble they run into. The apartment complex that he bought is rundown, ratty, and always needs a thousand repairs, it seems. It is also in a bad neighborhood, so the Competitors of the family stay on the first couple of floors, and alternate entrances, like fire escapes, are booby-trapped for people trying to come up them. Venn calls them the Shelter Kids, as he is the eldest of them all, and he takes care of them as best he can — as if they were his kid brothers and sisters.

Some people classify them as a fight club. Venn acknowledges it is very similar, especially since the majority of their cash comes from Competitions and they do redistribute everything among their members, but the loyalty within the group resembles more of the family relationship he grew to recognize among Criz’s family. Venn knows that he considers them as family, as brothers and sisters, but the only person he is comfortable with using such titles with is Criz. Occasionally someone in their group will get in trouble with people outside their family, and Venn always makes sure that he's the one that they hurt. Their family does have its own set of rules and consequences that Venn does enforce on them, but it is Criz that makes them dearly regret it (passive-aggressiveness for the win). The only time this doesn't happen is if a felony is committed. Then Venn lets the 'outsiders' deal with them.

Criz likes to wear Venn’s clothes, especially his hat. Venn thinks it’s absolutely adorable and dotes on Criz when he gets like that, as the behavior is extremely reminiscent of Venn’s little sister and Venn knows that Criz never had an actual older brother so Venn enjoys showing Criz how older brothers are SUPPOSED to be, as opposed to how his older siblings were. Venn always feels guilty when Criz gets upset about the hat not fitting and reassures Criz when holes get popped in it. Venn plans to save up some cash to get Criz a hat like his, except with horn slots so he can wear it properly and with a Mega Venusaur flower print on it to make it extra special.

* * *

**View of Self** : He believes he should be capable of providing for those he takes in and is ashamed that he can’t. This leads to bouts of melancholy and a defeatist attitude, though Criz’s constant presence has buoyed Venn enough to prevent this from becoming more serious.

He doesn’t particularly like his wavy hair and has considered changing it; however, Criz likes it and claims that Venn wouldn’t be the same without it (“It’s part of you! And I like all of you. It’s awesome! You’re awesome, just the way you are.”). Venn doesn’t dislike it enough to change it if Criz would be upset over it. (Criz actually never said he shouldn’t; he just praises Venn at every opportunity, a hold-over from their childhood as Venn at times became overwhelmingly ashamed at his living situation. In efforts to keep Venn away from depression or other darker paths, Criz would point out everything good about Venn and his life. If Venn honestly disliked it enough to want to change it, Criz wouldn’t say anything to prevent it, only praising the outcome. Unless it is truly terrible. Then he’d advise that Venn change it again.)

**View of Family** :

  * [ **Biological** ]: Venn believes they should all burn in hell. He absolutely adored his little sister and did his best to protect her, despite only being three years older. Was devastated when she died and disowned the rest of his family. Does his best to avoid ever hearing from or seeing them. Sometimes he isn’t successful.



  * [ **Criz** ]: Venn adores and treasures Criz. To Venn, Criz IS his dear little brother, whom he will protect from all harm and evils. The basis of the strength of the relationship did come from the similarities between Criz and Venn’s deceased little sister. Like Criz, Venn's little sister had also been premature and had a bashful nature. Criz and Venn's little sister also shared similar eye colors, both having purple starbursts, though their main color differed. While it was the basis with which Venn pursued such a relationship with Criz, Venn has come to love Criz for who he is, not who he is like. Venn is determined to succeed with Criz where he failed his little sister: making sure Criz stays healthy and safe. Venn tends to become paranoid and fearful when Criz is a significant distance away from him and has been known to flip out, ranting at whoever is near about Criz’s naivety and obliviousness until he cannot take it any longer and goes to find him.
  * Venn LOVES the sound Criz makes when startled (an “eek”) and frequently scares the crap out of the Char, despite getting "hit" afterward (the Char can only manage to swat repeatedly at him like a disgruntled kitten).



  * [ **Chosen** ]: Sometimes Venn almost thinks they are more trouble than their worth but would never consider abandoning them. He hates that he cannot afford a better “house” for them and gets extremely ashamed when he realizes the bare minimum cost of the weekly supplies and bills can’t be met, even when all the resources of the family are pulled. He makes sure he’s the first that goes hungry in such situations



**View of Friends** : TBA

**View of Enemies** : TBA


	3. Marcella

## ♀ Jynx: Marcella ☘

**Appearances** : NA 

* * *

**Name** : Marcella, meaning “warlike.” Inspired by St. Marcella, a Roman matron of strength and intellect who organized a religious sisterhood at her mansion. Her arena name, if the Competition she is in requires one, is usually “The Dragon Knight”.

**Age** : Adult; about the same age as Zippo.

**Physical** : A butch woman. Pale skin with maroon brown eyes. Half her hair (left side) is buzz-cut and purple; the other half is long blond hair (shoulder blades). It is styled to be straight with the usual locks framing her face, the way Jynx have their hair. She typically wears purple eyeshadow, light pink lip gloss, purple nail polish, and dangling earrings that consist of a large red gem embedded in gold. Casual dress usually consists of modest and classy attire, one item of which is a wine red leather jacket (she appreciates looking a little femme sometimes despite being butch, especially when out and about with her gentleladies or gentlemen). Into battle, she wears a wine-red armored chest piece edged in gold. Thick cloth of the same color forms her sleeves (her shoulders are exposed) and skirt. The skirt is high-to-low with light ruffles, starting high on her upper thighs at the front and getting knee-length at the back; the skirt begins at the side plating of the chest piece on both sides, leaving the front exposed. She has silver-grey gauntlets equipped that extend to protect the back of her hand and her knuckles, leaving her fingers exposed. She wears brown pants — presumably leather or other light armor — and dark brown mid-thigh high boots — also presumably leather. {*See Pwnyta’s artwork}

On her collar bone, in purple ink, she has the word “ICE” written above the top edge of the bone twice, one on each clavicle and roughly centered along its length. Across the top of her sternum, in the same ink and style, the word “BITCH” is written, making the phrase “Ice, ice, bitch” — a parody of “Ice, ice, baby”. 

Another tattoo in white ink completely encircles her upper arms, framing her biceps and triceps. The design is two identical hexagons fused at their left and right sides. Branching from the inner top corners (not the peak corner) and toward the center (but not touching the center), are stylized Charizard wings, in a tribal-like design. This is to represent her love for Zippo: the hexagon represents both the base of a snowflake/her ice-typing and the repeating shape that the move “Protect” forms when activated; the wings represent who she is protecting (Zippo); the placement represents what she’s using to protect him (not just her strength, but ALL of her strength as implied by how the entirety of her bi- and triceps are encased); and the white ink symbolizes the purity of her love for him (the purity of first love, of children’s love, and of the platonic, devoted nature of their current relationship). Altogether, the design symbolizes the title “Dragon Knight” — a self-proclaimed title meant to convey that she is a knight who protects a “dragon” (Zippo). {*See artwork}

**Location** : She lives in a mansion in Garnet City, the same city as Zippo, though on the northwest side (as opposed to Zippo’s place on the southwest side). The mansion is in the lightly forested area, near the wildlife park; on the property is a natural spring that forms a decently sized small river before it leaves the property to join the river further south.

**Nature (Stats/Flavors) / Characteristic (Highest IV)** : Mild (+Special Attack, -Defense; +Dry,-Sour) / Mischievous (Special Attack @ 31); her Attack stat is her next highest, near equal to her special attack due to strenuous training.

* * *

**Personality** : She is very much the protective guardian type of person and can be a little bit of a mother hen. 

  * **Guardian** : a person who will protect and fight for those under their protection, even at the cost of their own life
  * **Mother** **Hen** : worries and frets over the injuries of friends, family, and/or allies, oftentimes going overboard in nursing them back to health



She is also bisexual and polyamorous. By looking at her Princesses, it is frank that she is attracted to danger, in the sense of an individual’s ability to defend themselves (the majority of the Princesses are Poison-types, which implies the strength of their natural defenses) and in the sense of her type disadvantages. She is also attracted by how cute someone behaves. There is a running joke that Marcella was subconsciously attracted to Zippo as a child due to his mixed heritage, as he inherited his father’s Fire-type and his mother was a Poison-type (like 5 out of the 9 members of the harem). In her defense, it comforts Marcella to know that, even when she leaves her Princesses to their space when they want it, they’d be left alone for the most part, due to the Poison-type most of them have.

She likes to battle, though she leans more towards a pacifist route, due to her long exposure to Zippo. However, when her Princesses are on the line, in any sense, she leaps to their defense and will become very physical very quickly. 

She adores frilly and fancy clothing, though dislikes how she appears in them and how they feel when worn as she is used to a more flowy or unrestrained style. As such, she loves to see her Princesses dress up, especially during the mock fashion shows they sometimes throw (Marcella is supposed to be judging the outfits, but she always gives them a 10/10 and fawns over them no matter what). Her favorite color is the blue of Zippo’s eyes, and her favorite food is what her Princesses have cooked for her as a gift (she likes it so much and becomes so touched that she sometimes weeps). Outside of being driven to passion by her harem, she is typically low-key and chill, so much so that nothing fazes her.

**Quirks** : Marcella’s kink is love, in any and all forms; she especially loves her Princesses loving each other, in any form. She swoons when a member of her harem (aka her Princesses) does something adorable or attractive. This is especially true when it comes to her Prima, Zippo. When her Princesses is all together, enjoying and loving each other’s company, she is known to faint; she finds it far too cute to handle, becoming overheated from the giddiness and joy. In response, her Princesses bring in ice and crank the air conditioner up beyond their comfort levels to help cool her back down; it has happened enough to where they are comfortable joking about it, shouting “The Dragon Knight needs ice!” when someone notices that it had happened again. They fawn over her and coddle her until she feels better, though they are also known to cuddle Zippo for warmth — especially the cold-blooded members: Charlotte, Victoria, Mikhail, Dusty, and Sarra.

She also has a vicious chaotic streak when it comes to avenging her Princesses (she wants to make sure the message of NEVER messing with them again sticks); she isn’t above traumatizing people if she must.

When nervous or anxious, she gets cold flashes and trembles; she also unintentionally starts exhaling Frost Breath, which continues as she starts to hyperventilate and makes the air around her rapidly plummet in temperature. If her anxiety gets the best of her, she begins to panic and suffer paranoia; if she cannot confirm that all of her Princesses are alright, she might start a warpath to find them and ensure they are safe, during which she is in danger of harming herself or others (mostly herself, as she is going to go the quickest route no matter how dangerous or impractical). 

She likes making scrapbooks with her harem, one for each year. The current scrapbook sits on a table in the common room, open for members of the harem to add to it as the days go by; as the grand finale of each of the holidays, the harem gathers around to decorate a new section dedicated to it together.

**Values** : Her top priorities are the health, safety, success, and happiness of her Princesses. She also holds honor and chivalry very highly, along with an individual’s courage and strength. 

* * *

**Ability** : **Forewarn** : Forewarn shows the opponent's move with the highest power. If two or more moves are of the same power, one will be chosen at random. In a Double Battle, Forewarn will only show the highest power move out of all the moves known by both opponents. If both opponents have a move with the same power, one will be chosen at random. Damaging moves without a power (i.e. moves that deal direct damage and moves that have variable power) are assigned one. [Pokémon Mystery Dungeon]: In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness, a Pokémon with Forewarn occasionally evades moves, even moves that never miss. {*Canon Pokémon Info; Bulbapedia}

**Battle Tactics** : A powerful special attacker, she liberally scatters physical attacks between special attacks to keep her opponent from predicting her next move. She doesn’t really resort to the signature move of her species, the kisses, as she dislikes kissing anyone not a part of her harem — even if it does inflict status conditions. Her signature moves in battle are Calm Mind and Aurora Veil, though her Protect and Psychic are infamously powerful as well. As a finisher, he alternates between Frost Breath, Ice Beam, Avalanche, and Blizzard depending on the situation. If her opponent is one she particularly detests, she may use Ice Punch or even Giga Impact. In tight situations she knows she cannot get out of, she will use Perish Song as a last resort. Her harem loathes when she does so, as it always ends up with her in the hospital afterward, so the number of times she has actually used the attack is small.

**Alliance** : Her loyalties lie with her harem.

**Job** : Competitor. She usually solos at battle competitions, but sometimes Zippo or Kreetan may double up with her. She sometimes also joins Joan in her battles, provided the rules for that particular Competition allow a Pokémon at her level to join with someone at Joan’s level. Once in a blue moon, Charlotte might be convinced to join her. She also will participate in Battle-royals and Brawls, though her harem dislikes the idea of her being outnumbered in the arena.

**Family** :

  * [ **Biological** ]: Her mother was a Jynx, from whom she inherited Ice Punch; her father is a male Gothitelle, from whom she inherited Miracle Eye. Her father had inherited the move from his father, an Alakazam.
  * [ **MOTHER’S HAREM** ]: Marcella was closest to the other Jynx in her parent’s harem, whom she called “Auntie.” She only has fuzzy memories of the others.
  * [ **HAREM** ]: She has nine Pokémon in her harem: Zippo Saraf, Julie, Victoria, Mikhail, Joan, Dusty, Charlotte, Sinatra, and Sarra.



**Friends** : Kreetan Stillwaters (Rival)

**Enemies** : The enemies of her Princesses. The Jynx from the Pursuit of Zippo series. Archie.

­

* * *

**History** :

[ **Child** ]: Marcella’s mother died not long after Marcella’s birth, under mysterious circumstances. Her father raised Marcella as a single father ever since, with the help of the remnant of her mother’s harem, who chose to stay in close contact with each other. Among the remnant was another Jynx — called Auntie by Marcella — who proved to be an invaluable source of Jynx culture and the unspoken customs among Jynx. However, the threat that had taken her mother seemed to be striking out at all members of the harem, leaving several members comatose, had they survived in the first place. Once Marcella turns four, her Auntie was found severely injured, having obviously put up a vicious fight. She never regained conscience before she passed away in the hospital. With her loss, her father no longer could trust in neither the law enforcement nor the safety a harem — even one as torn and tattered as theirs — is supposed to provide; he leaves with Marcella to move to Kanto, where he hoped to escape the danger.

(Roughly 8 or 9 years old) She attended the same class as Zippo and Kreetan. She was well-liked among her classmates, but she wasn’t very good friends with any of them. One day, Zippo walks up to her, mildly bashful, staring at his shoes, and fidgeting with his shirt. He peeks up at her, a faint blush glowing in his cheeks as he twists his shirt, and asks in a very soft voice, “Are you an angel?”

Immediately, her heart thuds and her face warms with a light blush. She quickly becomes infatuated with him, asking “Uh, why?” 

“To get freckles, an angel has to kiss you,” he quotes, “You look like an angel to me.” 

She violently blushes and, matching Zippo’s tone, whispers, “Oh... I can try?” Zippo’s head jolts up, finally fully facing her, stunned for a moment before a brilliant grin stretches across his face. 

“Really?” he asks, hope glimmering in his eyes. 

Determination engulfs her, “Yeah!” In her enthusiasm and enamored state, she didn’t notice how her power condensed at her lips, creating a gentle shimmering glow — easily mistaken for the light reflecting off her pink glitter lip gloss. Zippo, eyes closing, holds stock-still as Marcella leans down into his space, placing a Sweet Kiss on his left cheek. She slowly backs away, intently searching Zippo’s still slightly awed expression for a reaction. 

His eyes hazily open, blinking as if trying to adjust to sudden light. “Oh, wow,” his awed expression slowly fades into a small frown, brows scrunching. Confused, he wobbles a little. 

Concerned, Marcella grabs his left arm to stabilize him, “Are you ok?” she asks. Her eyes catch the mark her lip gloss left behind, and her blush returns anew. She likes how it glows and shimmers, though she doesn’t remember her lip gloss doing that. 

“It’s... the light is too bright,” he frowns, rubbing at his eyes. He wobbles again in her grasp, overbalancing with a small whimper, “I don’t feel good. My ears are ringing.” Worried, she helps him sit down. Woozy, he begins to lean to the side, the playground slowly spinning askew around him, until he was laying down. Marcella takes off her jacket for him to use as a pillow and gently pats at Zippo, fixing his clothes until he seemed to be as comfortable as he was going to get at the moment. 

“ ’is okay, Zippo. I’ll take care of you!” Marcella declares, glaring at the other children on the playground who were starting to come over to see what was happening. “YOU ALL, JUST BACK OFF! No one has to get hurt here.” She widens her stance, arms crossed, blocking the other children’s view of Zippo, who has curled on the ground with his hands covering his ears. One of the children, more arrogant and rude than the others, attempts to edge around her. “ _THAT MEANS YOU, **FRANCIS**!_” she yells at him, pointing. The kid sneers at her, “As if I care about a stupid Charmander anyway!” 

A furious presence suddenly looms behind the kid, an angry voice almost growling “What’d you say?” The kid startles, turning to face a Squirtle boy — Kreetan, one of the more infamous members of their class. He reaches down, grabbing the kid by the front of his shirt. “Get lost!” he snarls, pushing the kid away from the scene. Kreetan turns toward Marcella, still unyielding, and Zippo, still curled up on the ground and unresponsive. Kreetan levels a furious glare at Marcella, “ _What_. _Did_. _You_. _Do_. _To **ZIPPO**?!”_ He stomps closer. 

“HEY! He needs ROOM!” she shouts right back, stepping into his way. 

“YOU HURT HIM, DIDN’T YOU?!” he lunges at her, Tackling her to the ground. 

“NO, I DIDN’T! IT WAS JUST A KISS!” she shoves him off, kicking at him. 

Kreetan freezes a moment, eyes wide, “WHAT!?” The shock quickly morphs to rage, “WHAT KIND OF KISS?!” 

“A NORMAL one!” she asserts, but a moment’s reconsideration of Zippo’s current condition makes her wonder, “I think.” 

“You THINK?! _You HURT him!”_ he accuses, pointing at Zippo, who was now behind him. 

Bleary-eyed, Zippo peers back at Kreetan, having recognized his voice despite the ringing in his ears. “Dijit work?” he slurs. 

Kreetan, baring his teeth toward Marcella and not looking away, tensely asks, “Did what work?” Zippo braces himself on his elbows, wanting to stand, but the vertigo was too powerful for him to attempt it, “The kiss. I asked ta kiss me an’ she did.” 

Kreetan turns on Zippo, yowling, “WHY’D YOU LET HER KISS YOU?!” He roughly wipes at Zippo’s cheek, smearing the lip gloss until he managed to wipe it all off. 

Zippo, eyes wide, stares up at Kreetan, offering only a soft reply in a tiny voice, “. . . freckles. . .” 

“ARE YOU _SERIOUS_ , ZIPPO?! THAT AGAIN?” Kreetan snaps at him, shaking with fury. 

“HEY! You mess with him, I’ll mess you up!” Marcella stomps up to Kreetan, grabbing his arm to pull him away. 

“He’s _MY_ friend,” he shoves her. 

“And I KISSED him! That makes him _one of mine!”_ she shoves him back. The argument quickly degrades into a scuffle, attracting even more attention. A teacher rushes over to break them apart.

That was the first of many fights between Marcella and Kreetan. Marcella, swept completely off her feet, is besotted; she vows to protect Zippo with her life. Kreetan, disliking Marcella’s sudden presence and her puppy-love for his best friend, tried constantly to push her away. In turn, Marcella takes a turn for the dramatic, coming to see Zippo as the Princess who needs rescuing and protecting and she as his knight in shining armor, which of course leaves Kreetan to be the terrible ogre who has captured Zippo. This results in the two becoming rivals, each seeing the other as an intruder in their relationship; however, they do, over time, develop a trust between them, and an odd friendship of sorts emerges — despite how irritating Kreetan finds it to be when Marcella shows up during recess to “stand guard” over Zippo and take up a stance to glare at the other kids, even if he is spared the treatment.

It isn’t until the next day, after that first meeting, that Marcella notices that she could still see her kiss mark as a shimmering glow on Zippo’s cheek, despite the lip gloss being long gone. When she mentions it to Zippo, he is awed, calling it his invisible freckle in an airy whisper. His eyes sparkle when he looks up at her reverently and says in the same awed voice, “You really _ARE_ an angel.” The incident cements her newfound love for Zippo. He asks her to outline it with the marker she was using for coloring at the moment, so she does so, being careful to get it as exact as possible. He grins when he sees his reflection and remains happy, thanking Marcella again and inviting her to play with him. 

Kreetan, when he sees the outlined kiss mark, is angry and jealous. He bides his time until nap time, during which he manages to sneak a marker and write his name across Zippo’s forehead. After nap time, when the other classmates are laughing at him, he discovers what Kreetan did. Enraged that Kreetan would write on him without asking and that he embarrassed him in front of so many of their classmates, Zippo starts a brawl with Kreetan. The two end up wrestling on the ground as Zippo tries to get in a hit. The teachers break them apart, and both were sent to the principal’s office with their parents being called. Once there, Zippo accuses Kreetan of writing on him. Kreetan, defending himself, points out the outlined kiss mark and the kiss Marcella gave him the day before. Zippo’s father gets upset from the news, making Zippo vow an oath to not let anyone kiss him (excluding family) because that kind of kissing is for adults who know what it actually means. Zippo’s father refused to explain the differences between the kinds of kisses, insisting he wait until he’s older.

[ **Adolescent** ]: As Marcella grows up, she focuses on becoming stronger. This is due to finally understanding what had happened to her mother and her mother’s harem. On top of this, when she hits puberty, her father finally explains why the kiss she gave Zippo never faded away. She learns that she had made Zippo her Prima, and how, with that action, she unintentionally started her own harem. The puppy love she has felt for Zippo, which also never faded but also never grew into anything more sexual in nature, solidified into a low-maintenance, stable, committed queerplatonic relationship between the two.

[ **ADULT** ]: As an adult, she is the badass butch Jynx Competitor known as the Dragon Knight. Her harem, which she was too scared to expand as a teen due to her fear of being not strong enough to protect them, has expanded to include eight more members. The first of these that she meets is Charlotte when she was a very young adult; they met when Marcella heard Charlotte sobbing inside a public restroom (*See Charlotte for details). Marcella helps pull her out of her slump and encourages her to try again, helping her to train and study; with the help, Charlotte managed to get in. 

She meets Julie next while she was struggling to move out of her apartment and with Julie came Victoria and Mikhail. The three were on the verge of forming their own harem, but Julie was very skittish about taking in people to be in her harem since her Prima, a particularly charming scoundrel of a Carvanha, had used her and her abilities to stage a mutiny against their captain and left her for dead as a castaway once they succeeded. Marcella, charmed by their dynamic, helps her move and accepts all three into her harem, relieving Julie of the struggle. 

The fifth new member to her harem is Dusty, who she met one day while Marcella was shopping with Julie, Victoria, and Mikhail for new clothes for Charlotte who was coming home on leave. Dusty, ecstatic at Marcella’s physique, rushes up to her, measuring her with the measuring tape she always keeps on hand and chatting about the absolutely stellar outfit she desperately wants to make but cannot find a model for. Laughing, Marcella agrees to model for the outfit, falling in love with Dusty along the way. 

Sarra joins soon after, having met Marcella in a café. Sarra, busy planning the next week’s activities for her students, didn’t hear her name being called for her latte. Charlotte had just gotten home on leave, happy to be reunited with Marcella; Marcella, euphoric that Charlotte is back and safe with her, insisted on treating her with a sugary drink and dessert. Charlotte, noticing Sarra (whose name she had overheard at the register) hadn’t noticed her name being called, grins, pointing her out to Marcella; Charlotte, at this point, knew Marcella and her type well. Marcella gets up and retrieves the drink for Sarra, only to be charmed by Sarra’s bashful gratitude. Marcella stiffly accepts the gratitude, managing a smile, before returning to the table. She manages to stay cool until she sits, immediately gushing about Sarra; Charlotte, laughing, indulges her Knight, going so far as to encourage her to seek Sarra out again. It takes six months to properly and thoroughly woo her, and Marcella is so happy that she cries as she marks her, sitting in a quiet meadow at night with Sarra in her lap and leaning back on her, surrounded by fireflies. 

Sinatra was an odd one, being welcomed into the harem as the seventh new member. Marcella met him as he was singing in the subways for donations or being paid by the friends or family of Flying-types who were becoming overstressed with being in the crowded subways. Marcella, liking his voice, asks him why he was there and not performing professionally. Sinatra explains how he isn’t good enough for something like that and besides, isn’t great to be able to help people feel more comfortable in their environment, even if only for a little bit? Marcella, charmed by the answer, offers a bed in her home so he doesn’t have to go to a homeless shelter at night. 

The newest member is Joan, whom Marcella saw desperately training in order to qualify for a Competition card; finding her pretty cute, she decides to help her train, which led to her introducing her to her harem. Adoring how the dynamic of her harem had naturally shifted to include her and all her clumsiness, she marks her as part of the celebrations when she finally attains her Competition card. 

When word finally got to Marcella about the rouge Jynx that stalked Zippo home from the hospital and assaulted him while he was still recovering, Marcella was livid. No one in the harem, not even Zippo, had ever seen her so angry. She had found out when Zippo showed up, after he finally recovered enough to be able to fly, and she saw the other Jynx’s mark askew over the right side of his mouth. Her previous cheer as she opened her door was immediately stonewalled, and Julie, behind her, gasped, horrified. The rest of the harem, confused and tense, crowd around to see what’s wrong. Near frozen by her own outrage and a sickening upheaval of betrayal, she manages to say, “You... you got kissed... by another Jynx?” 

Zippo, confused but rapidly paling and trembling, reaches up to touch the mark, “I-it’s still there?” The sheer haunted horror in his voice manages to pull Marcella out of her overwhelming emotions a bit, just enough to see Zippo start to dig his nails into the flesh around the mark as if he was about to rip it off and never mind the damage he’ll be doing to himself. Despite how betrayed she felt, she stops him, scared that he really would do that. He was still her Prima, after all. Thanks to that pause, though, reason begins to creep in around the hurt. Zippo wouldn’t just betray her out of the blue like this, not without a damn good reason. And his reaction... If he knew that this other Jynx had marked him, he wouldn’t be panicking or trying to hurt himself now. She pulls him into the house, not having it in her to try to comfort him with a hug or something. They all sit down in the living room, on the couches instead of the massive nest of pillows that is their usual go-to. No one really touches Zippo as Julie explains to the others that Zippo had been marked by another Jynx, but no one misses the way that Zippo was wanting to scratch — claw — at it. Haltingly, he explains what had happened to him and admits that he had believed for a while there that he was going to die. They were silent as the story sinks in. Marcella, absolute fury radiating off of her in frosted waves, tells Zippo to stay with them until the threat is gone; Zippo, shaken by the thought that any part of that horrid woman was still on him, nods, curling around himself. Marcella goes to him, wrapping him in a hug and assuring him that absolutely no one is going to harm him under her roof, and carries him into the nest of pillows. 

They all sit together, quiet and entertaining themselves with small pursuits like reading or — in Sinatra’s case ­— softly singing in hopes of helping everyone’s overwrought emotions settle, as Marcella manages to calm Zippo, petting his hair while he curls around her within her embrace. Julie is next to Marcella, and the two softly contemplate on how to remove the other mark — a task that neither had ever even heard being contemplated, as Jynx carry the devotion of their loves for life. Each mark upon their loves is also engraved into their very souls, a pure emotional memorial of the way and why and how and a million other details about the love they have for that particular person at the time the mark was made; it’s why a mark is considered irreversible. A Jynx’s love never fades and only very rarely changes once the mark is made. It’s why Marcella, despite knowing better, still first sees Zippo as that same sweet child that believed she was an angel. The fruitlessness of their conversation has Marcella burying her face into Zippo’s hair as she softly weeps. Julie, teary-eyed and at a loss, timidly suggests they could try to lick it off, but Zippo’s full-body flinch has Marcella shelving the idea as a last resort. Now that they were more settled, Marcella could feel the distinct malevolence coming from the mark; the rouge Jynx must have used Draining Kiss to make it. It takes a bit more than a month — during which Zippo would only leave the house occasionally to go interact with his team or with Leif and Kreetan — when Charlotte goes to Marcella with new information about the rouge Jynx. 

Charlotte had been shadowing Zippo as he walked, keeping a sharp eye out for any stalkers, and had been shallowly poking her head into old sources of information of hers, ones she had never wanted to resort to again. She had heard about someone putting a price on Zippo’s head and how that Jynx and her friends answered the job; she couldn’t find out who was after Zippo in the first place, though. It was while she was shadowing Zippo that she was blindsided by a particularly dark Pangoro, the bouncer of the bar Zippo liked to frequent. He had her pinned in a dark alcove, completely hidden from anyone who might have come that way. The Pangoro intensely questioned her, not yet hurting her, about her intentions there. Seeing little value in lying about anything aside from her connection to the harem and who Zippo was, she mentions that she was hunting for a very specific Jynx that was targeting the Charizard; it was enough of the truth to get past the Pangoro’s scrutiny. He lets her go with a morbid piece of advice to stay out of his way and out of the way of his fellows, as they too were hunting that Jynx. Shaken, she returns to the bar, secluding herself in a corner. She watches Kreetan joke around with Zippo but gets distracted when a Jynx, Venomoth, and Whimsicott stroll into the bar and sit in one of the booths edging the barroom. The Jynx had matched Zippo’s description. Charlotte continues her tale to Marcella, mentioning how, after Kreetan was kicked out for starting a fight with another sea turtle, the Jynx had started to edge closer to Zippo, but at the same time, she noticed the Pangoro regarding a new arrival. The new guy played his part well, but there was a certain air of awareness around him. He was also eyeing the Jynx before he took a seat — between the Jynx and the main exit. Zippo had left not too long after, but Charlotte remained to track the Jynx. At least, that had been the plan. Within the hour, somehow the barroom had filled with assassins, and the Pangoro’s warning came to the fore of her mind. She catches the Pangoro’s eye as she stands, hiding how shaken she felt; she left this side of life for a reason. She needed to leave before she got caught in the crossfire and endangered herself and her harem. 

Marcella holds her as Charlotte apologizes for leaving before knowing the outcome for certain. They let Zippo know, and while he seemed uneasy that the rouge Jynx was still following him, he also seemed less concerned overall. He had already healed up enough to be able to defend himself, and he knew that he had more than enough support from his team, from his friends, and from the harem. He just wanted the mark off, so much so he was debating the merits of just letting Marcella try whatever came to mind. It was a few days later, while he was with Kreetan, that Marcella walks up to him and says, “Come here and let me Lick you.” Zippo, assuming she was joking and not actually desperate enough to try the last resort, replies with a deadpan no. 

Kreetan, face bewildered and a little disgusted, replies without thinking, “Yeah, no one gets to lick him but me!” 

Zippo and Marcella stare at him and Marcella asks, “Something you’d like to share something there, soup-brains?” 

Kreetan pauses before realizing what he had said, backing up and refuting, “I... I mean, NO ONE gets to lick him AT ALL.” Marcella cackles and Zippo demurely replies that Kreetan might want to start thinking before reacting. It turned out that neither Marcella nor Julie could come up with a better plan on how to erase or otherwise overwrite the mark. Under Kreetan’s upset glare, Marcella does indeed attempt to Lick the mark off, feeling horrid as Zippo flinches at the contact and tries to retreat to Kreetan’s side. There is a reason Lick was considered a Ghost-type move; it sinks deep into flesh and through bone, reaching the core of a Pokémon — their soul. Having such a thing happen, it’s no wonder the move is damaging and possibly even paralyzing. He shuddered, disgusted, but Marcella manages to avoid paralyzing him. Pulling back and handing Zippo a handkerchief, she stares at the spot. Unfortunately, the mark was still there, though it had lost quite a bit of its luster and now had faded edges. Zippo nearly gags at the thought of undergoing more Licks to get the mark off, but he’d rather Marcella Lick him than have that other Jynx’s mark on him. Ever since he first found out about it, he has had to resist the urge to try to somehow scrub it off; Kreetan had cussed him out the only time he attempted it and ended up with that side of his mouth bloody and raw. Marcella apologizes profusely, hating the thought of having to do it again, but like Zippo, she desperately wanted it off. It hurt down to her soul each time she saw it. In the end, it took another four Licks for the mark to fade away completely, and Zippo was very much paralyzed. Marcella had come prepared with a Paralysis Heal but was sobbing hard enough over what she had to do that Kreetan carried Zippo and escorted her back home, letting her take Zippo in while he was recovering. She curls into Zippo’s side, apologizing over and over. All her harem was upset, caring for the two of them until Zippo was able to move enough to hug her and forgive her.

* * *

**View of Self** : She is confident in her abilities and in herself, though it is a fear of hers that one day one of her Princesses will be in dire danger, and she will be helpless to save them. This is an extension of her phobia of losing any of her Princesses. She doesn’t particularly like how quickly her hair grows, but always appreciates it when one of her Princesses cuts her hair for her — usually Dusty. She also sometimes wishes she was a Fighting-type, so she’d be more physically specialized for combat, but she likes her other types too much to imagine how she might live without them.

**View of Family:**

  * [ **Biological/Mother’s Harem** ]: She doesn’t remember her mother, but from the stories her father has told, she has come to idolize her. She wants to have a harem as close nit as hers once was, though she swears she will be more powerful than her mother and be able to adequately protect her harem from outside threats. She adores her father and is very much a daddy’s girl. She remembers a fondness for the members of her mother’s harem, though she only really remembers her Auntie, whom she also adored. She still misses her. Despite not having clear memories, she does recall the choking terror and overwhelming grief within the group. The experience of her toddler years stays with her throughout her life, pushing her to be a stronger battler and even more devoted to her harem so that they will never have to experience what her mother’s did.



  * [ **HAREM** ]: Marcella respects her Princesses and the decisions they make, even if those decisions might end up endangering them. She will support them in whatever they decide to do. If harm does come to them, she will do all in her power to help them or save them. 
  * She also respects the orientations, sexual and romantic alike, of each member of her harem. For example, Zippo is asexual and finds most acts sexual in nature repulsive, which means he doesn’t particularly like being kissed — especially deeply kissed, though he does have a small fondness of quick pecks. To respect this and find a middle ground, she uses nose kisses, air kisses, and pecks to convey her love.



**View of Friends** : Kreetan has been a nuisance since the moment she met him, always wanting to fight her for Zippo’s attention. His loyalty to Zippo was absolute; due to this, she trusts Kreetan to protect Zippo when she isn’t there and vice versa. They do still have battles when they see each other, to ensure that the other is still up-to-par and able to be trusted to have Zippo’s back. Kreetan, though he understands what she is feeling, still thinks she’s a jerk — especially for doubting his abilities and fawning over Zippo all the time. When he is feeling particularly salty, he will compare her to Archie; usually, she is just unimpressed. Sometimes, though, she gets furious over the comparison, feeling as if Kreetan was cheapening her feelings and relationship with Zippo. She ends up fighting him more seriously than what they usually do, making what was originally barely more than a sparring session into a dangerous battle.

**View of Enemies** : If someone has a problem with one of her Princesses, then they’ll have to deal with her first. She’ll be sure to be very thorough on why, exactly, they should leave them be.

Though she has only heard of the rouge Jynx {*See the Pursuit of Zippo series}, she has developed a severe hatred for her. The two strongest reasons stem from how she endangered Zippo during his recovery and how she was forcing herself onto him despite his struggles. In addition to that, the rouge Jynx also committed a grave offense by kissing a person already claimed by another Jynx. Even the mere allusion of her immediately sours her mood, making her want to retreat to her gym or the public training grounds to work it out of her system again.

While she thinks Archie is probably alright on his own, she loathes how he continues to harass Zippo. She has yet to meet him, but Kreetan has ranted about the guy multiple times. Marcella didn’t like what she’s heard and will doubtless toss the man to the curb if she ever runs into him while she’s with Zippo. Once she does meet him, she’ll hate him; he’s going to end up offending her when he back-handedly compliments her, using an offensive stereotype of Jynx and their harems. He completely dismisses her when she claims Zippo as part of her harem with the logic that “Jynx only like females, which is why your harems are full of only girls, so why doesn’t she just leave the Charizard to someone experienced enough to handle him”. She is livid at his sheer insolence and arrogance to so plainly disrespect her heritage and to try to poach her Prima right in front of her.


End file.
